


The Dog Tag

by MiaRStark



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaRStark/pseuds/MiaRStark
Summary: Amelia realized that Steve had nobody, back in the 40s, when she saw the empty space on his dog tag. Nowadays, she was with him. She wanted to give him a reminder that he would never be alone. And Steve, he had something for her too...but it wouldn't exactly go around her neck. #fluff
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	The Dog Tag

The living room light was on in Steve's apartment, a trail of clothes dropped carelessly on the floor gave away where the owner and his companion were. The door wasn't even locked, he just shut it without breaking the kiss.

He should probably go and lock it before falling asleep or remember where his shield was. There was no one else in the apartment, but the atmosphere was witnessed of what happened, and it was tinged with romance.

Steve and Amelia were cuddling under the sheets. She was covered to her chest, while Rogers was only covered from the waist down. For the first time, she saw his hair being messy. There was a peaceful silence between them. It had been their first time together. It was Mia's first time, and he made sure it was a memorable experience. He covered her body with kisses and whispered on her ears. He was gentle and patient, giving her time to relax her body and enjoy with him.

She felt for the first time loved, by a man. Mia tasted the flavor of intimacy and connection, and inevitably she found herself falling in love with him that night. What a hopeless romantic she was.

At the same time, you could think a man of his age, who has known other beds and has seen so much horror and pain in his life would be more in control of his emotions. Well, think again. Rogers was utterly intoxicated with her soul. Every time she was in his arms, he felt young again.

Not physically, but emotionally young. With Amelia, he was that kid from Brooklyn thinking about which flowers buy her, and where to go on their next date. He would even feel butterflies on his stomach before knocking at the door, every single time he picked her up.

Seventy years ago, he dreamt of graduating from college, getting a good job, marrying, and having kids. The Steve pre-Captain America was a simple man from Brooklyn. Steve before Mia was always worried about the next phone call from Fury.

America's Golden Boy thought this was everything he could expect from life now on, but her. She ignited the desire to have a normal life, having a sweet wife and beautiful kids to come back to after a typical day at work.

Tony always told him to go and get a life; maybe this was his chance.

They remained silent for a little longer. Amelia tracing circles on his chest with his fingertips while Steve was holding her tight against his body with one arm around her hip

Her hand finally ran into the only thing Steve was still wearing: his old dog tag from the army. He didn't know why it was so important. It was rusty, old, and a little crooked even since the plane crash in 1945. Maybe, Rogers liked it because it was a reminder of who he was before being Captain America.

-"Steve"- she called sliding her fingers over it softly

-"Mmm"- he mumbled, being unable to articulate a word. He was completely relaxed

-"Is this the tag from the 40s?"- Amelia asked grabbing the tag carefully like someone who's grabbing a precious antique in an Egyptian tomb

-"Yes" - he said softly opening his eyes and wrapping his hand around hers- "I don't know why I wear it, though, The army changed them, so it's not accurate anymore, and it's old and dingy. Still, I like it"

-"Maybe it brings back memories of who you were? Before the war, I mean"- she offered to try to understand him. Seriously, how this woman could read him like an open book? It wasn't the first time Amelia would nail it at guessing what was on his mind

-"Yeah"- Steve said, kissing her - "my life was simple. Get a job. Finish college. Get a better job"- he added that one laughing- "Believe it or not, I used to work part-time at the docks. I don't know how I did it without killing myself" -Both laughed at that comment-

-"I just wanted to marry, have kids, make my momma proud in heaven. Then the ward came...and you know how it ended" – He sighed at the last part.

Amelia kissed him softly and ran her fingers through his hair a couple of times.

-"I'm sure your mom is already proud of you. You can still finish college and get married"- she said kindly. The amount of love she put in her words had no comparison

-"I did finish it"- he explained blushing a little - "I got rejected so often from the army that I had time to study"

Amelia giggled, and Steve laughed with her- "I guess there's always a bright side in every bad situation"- Steve smile at her comment. Bucky used to tell him the same "Maybe it is a good thing they are not taking you. You'll get to have the life we both wanted"

Thinking of Bucky made his heart ache a little, but he could think of that in the morning. This woman deserved his undivided attention, not that it was difficult for him to give it to her.

-"Yes, there is"- Rogers agreed, kissing her forehead again. The amount of joy he felt was huge

-"What do all these numbers mean?" - she asked looking at the piece of metal in her hand

-"Here, under my name, the first eight numbers, it's my army code"- He started pointing with his free hand - "The next two digits after the "T" are a vaccine they gave me. Rather painful I must add, and the O it's my blood time"- he finished looking at the tag with nostalgia.

-"That's cool!" - she said, looking at him trying to blow away the nostalgia with a smile -" what the C stands for?"– she continued

-"My religion"- Steve proceeded. It was nice to talk to a woman about this. Back in the 40s, all they wanted to do was showing off the guy in the uniform, not caring to know more- ""C" is for catholic, "P" was for protestant, and "H" for Jewish (Hebrew). My parents were Irish, so that left me with no other choice"- he joked around. Amelia smiled at him shaking her head.

-"Why there's this space here?"- she pointed out- "Once you get the "Captain" rank, they put it there or something?"

-"No…"- he said being quiet for a moment. Sadness filled his eyes- "There should be my next of kin. My friend Bucky had his father's name. Many people had their wives or siblings. I had no family left, and my only friend was in the army too"

-"I'm sorry, Steve"- Amelia said, sitting up. She felt so sad. She wished she wouldn't ask

-"Hey!"– He said softly, pulling her back into his chest- "It's ok, you didn't know" – Steve kissed her before continuing- "it's not your fault. That was life during war times"

-"You deserved better"- She whispered from his chest, he smiled but said nothing

Two years later

Time flew by, and their relationship grew into a serious one. They were living together for a year and a half now; Steve was planning to propose soon, very soon. Amelia's father gave him his blessing, and Rogers had everything planned.

-"Steve!"- Amelia called him from the bedroom. It was their anniversary; she was finishing her make up before going out

-"Coming!" - he said, standing from the couch. He was watching the Yankees play. Cap had been ready to go out for the past half an hour, but Amelia came late from work. Baseball was a good option while waiting- "everything ok?" – He said getting into the room

-"Yes"- she said dressed and ready to go out. She looked stunning. Her cheeks were blushed, and she was nervous - "I got you a little present, but I don't know if you'll like it. Happy anniversary!"– She added with a smile

-"You know you didn't have to, babe"- Steve came closer and put his hands on her sides –" You look gorgeous, btw"

-"I know, but I wanted to"- Mia answered, grabbing the small box from the dresser. Steve smiled; there was no way to win that war. Carefully he opened the box and saw his present.

It was a brand-new dog tag.

"Rogers, Steven G

32074925 T 43 44 O

Mss. Amelia Stark

1614 Connecticut Ave NW C."

A little note came with it with her handwriting.

" _No matter what life will bring._

_I'll be there._

_Even if we're not together anymore, I'll hold on to you if you ever feel unsteady._

_I love you more than anything,_

_Mia"_

He was quiet. His hand trembled a little.

It was probably the sweetest gesture someone has had to him in almost a century.

-"Steve! I'm sorry if it was out of place"- She misread his silence for the second time in her life. He quickly left the box on the dresser and cupped her face with both hands.

The kiss was so slow, intimate, and passionate, she felt dizzy, and so did he.

Rogers felt his heart pounding, and his mind was working faster than ever. He had the ring in his pocket. He was supposed to ask later during dinner (unless he chickened out again as the last time). He had a speech. Flowers and her favorite wine (because she hated champagne), but this moment was so authentic and precious that he had to do it.

Steve broke the kissed and put his forehead against hers. He looked into her eyes to calm down the butterflies.

-"I loved it"- he whispered, and Mia smiled- "I love you more than anything. I never thought I'd deserve someone like you or that I feel like you make me feel."

-"How do I make you feel, Steve?" -She asked timidly

-"You make me feel alive, loved, happy, lucky. I want to wake up with you every day, to see you achieve your dreams" – He took a deep breath before continuing. Bucky would be laughing at him right now for being so nervous- "I want to protect you, make you smile after a bad day, and be on a good day."

-"You already do…"-She started with a broad smile on her face. Those words were so genuine and beautiful

-"I'd love to be the father of your children"- Steve cut her off- "I'd like to grow...older with you, and I would love to have the honor of making you my wife" - he added pulling the ring from his pocket and kneeling. Praise the Lord he managed to do that without dropping it or falling

Amelia was in shock. Tears escaped her eyes, and she covered her mouth with both hands.

-"Steve, I love you"- she said kissing him deeply

-"Is that a yes?"- he asked smiling when they broke the kiss

-"Of course, it is"- she added, kissing him again. He carefully placed the ring on her finger. It was covered in small diamonds all around, and in the center, a princess cut significantly bigger diamond.

-"Mia"- Steve called her while they were driving to the restaurant – "There is a mistake on the tag"

-"Oh no! What is it?" – She paid attention to all the details

-"It should say, Amelia Rogers, no Stark"- He explained, and she laughed in relief


End file.
